


Last Words

by NickFreakinSurvived



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Oops, Originally Posted on Tumblr, This is depressing sorry, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickFreakinSurvived/pseuds/NickFreakinSurvived
Summary: What do you think your last words will be?
Relationships: Coach & Ellis (Left 4 Dead), Coach & Nick (Left 4 Dead), Coach & Rochelle (Left 4 Dead), Ellis & Nick (Left 4 Dead), Ellis & Rochelle (Left 4 Dead), Francis & Bill (Left 4 Dead), Francis & Louis (Left 4 Dead), Francis & Zoey Left 4 Dead), Louis & Bill (Left 4 Dead), Louis & Zoey (Left 4 Dead), Nick & Rochelle (Left 4 Dead), Zoey & Bill (Left 4 Dead)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted pretty much exactly how it looks on my tumblr nickfreakinsurvived, I included the ask and the text post sections simply because that's how all my posts on tumblr go but I really enjoyed writing this and wanted more people to see it because I'm an attention whore.

Anonymous: "Ya boi, back at it again with another depressing ask. What do the survivors want their last words to be vs what they actually probably are?"

Bill: “See you in Hell”  
Francis: It has to be “I hate dying”  
Zoey: “Fuck”  
Louis: Whatever it is I hope I’m not alone.

  
-

  
Bill didn’t stand a chance and he knew it; three tanks against an already injured tired old man? Not a hope in the world.

“Bill!” He did it for them. He’d do it a thousand times over to keep them safe. “Bill! Quick!”

“Hold y’ horses!” He hacks out a cough “I’ll be with ya’s in a minute.”

He wouldn’t be. With a click he raises his weapon to one of the three monsters as it bursts into the room, fists raised. “Let’s see what you’ve got, y’ son of a bitch.”

  
-

  
Rain pounded on the ground around Francis.

That witch got him good, claws ripping straight through the delicate flesh of his abdomen; intestines, stomach, kidneys and liver all shredded.

“Francis?” Ah Hell.

“Hey come on man, look at me!” Shit shit shit.

He was going to be leaving Louis and Zoey all alone, huh?

Now that left a bitter taste in his mouth; or was that the blood rushing up his throat? He blinked open his eyes against the rain, Zoey was crying. She was crying and Francis knew he was the reason, he couldn’t even raise a hand to brush the tears away

“Y-you’re an ugly crier.” God was that his voice? Wheezed and breathles.

“Shut up, a-asshole.” The hiccup in her speech made what was left of his guts clench.

“We have to stop the bleeding, you’ll be fine!” Louis. Jesus they all knew this would not be fine but still the skinny shit placed his hands over the open wound and applied pointless pressure.

It wasn’t going to help.

“I hate dying.”

  
-

  
Zoey stared down at her glock. She couldn’t do this. Bill, Francis… She couldn’t take this anymore.

She glanced to the door. Louis. She couldn’t leave him alone either. Her breathe caught in her throat as the urge to sob rose.

“Fuck.” She bought the gun to her mouth.

“ZOEY!”

  
-

  
He was alone. His biggest fear was this. He didn’t know what to do now, how to go further. He got to the next stafehouse, barely.  
No jockeys or hunters, he caught the smoker before it caught him.

It was so quiet now. No chatter. There was no one around.

He wondered how the four from the bridge were doing… Probably better than this.

Louis heard the screech but couldn’t bring himself to fight back as a set of feet slammed into his back, forcing him to the floor.

Claws dug into his flesh and began to tear and he couldn’t hold back the scream. But he was alone and no one would come.

No one did.

  
-

  
Ellis: Somethin’ badass! Like if ’m goin’ down I’m takin’ y'all out with me!  
Rochelle: Probably “Oops”  
Nick: Talking shit like I always have. Bitter and sarcastic to the very end.  
Coach: Strong silence, I ain’t going down screaming.

  
-

  
They were told to face the wall but Nick’s voice rang over theirs.

“If you’re going to kill us you could atleast look us in the fucking eye.”

His voice didn’t even shake and Ellis wondered how he could do that until he felt a hand grasp his, cold rings squeezed his fingers and Ellis squeezed back.

The younger man raised his head and the tightness of his throat burned out, blinking the sheen of bitter tears from his eyes as he locked eyes with a chosen soldier. She shifted, uncomfortable.

Good.

His calloused hand grasped Rochells smaller one and squeezed, she reached out and took Coach’s.

They made it atleast. To evac, to CEDA.  
Four red dots aimed between four pairs of eyes.

None of them were alone, found as a family and they would be ended as one.

“Steady!”

Rochelles fingers clung desperately to his as she clenched her jaw, but she wasn’t afraid. Her eyes held nothing but anger. Anger at the stolen promise of rescue. She was not scared, wasn’t when they first pointed their guns and started yelling orders and wasn’t now. Her stages of grief came rapidly and now she sits on pissed off acceptance.

“Aim!”

Coach tipped his head back against the wall, he was tired. So God damn tired. He lead them here, he refused to listen to Nick about the writing on the walls. He dragged them to their execution. His glare was bitter, remourseful. He couldn’t save any three of his crew and that would kill him before any bullet did.

“Hold!”

Nick’s eyes betrayed nothing. His expression neutral, he’d accepted this outcome long ago. He had asked the other three if they would turn around, he had told them about the walls, he had reminded them of the lines up rows of dead _people._ Yet they still wanted to come, they still had hope where Nick knew there was none and he couldn’t leave them to face that. He didn’t abandon them like he thought he would, like he promised himself he would back at the hotel. He couldn’t. They were his friends, his family. He knew his rings would leave bitten marks on his hicks skin.

“Fire!”

Ellis drew a shuddering breath. “Fuck you.”


End file.
